Power Line Communications (PLC) is a rapidly growing market. PLC is attractive because it uses existing power lines that are ubiquitous in homes and businesses around the world. PLC products have proven to be very successful for in-home data distribution. Other market segments such as Smart Grid (power utilities controlling power distribution infrastructure and major electrical loads) and Access BPL (use of power lines to provide high speed internet access to customers not served by cable or DSL) call for broadband data to be transmitted to homes and businesses over outdoor power lines.